1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to creature form toys, and particularly concerns a creature form toy which contains a dissimilar object, thereby enabling the creature form toy and contained object to function in a particular way. Specifically, this invention combines a creature form toy with a brush, contained within the creature form body, thereby providing a new type of plaything that offers the flexibility of use as a toy and as a grooming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Creature form toys are popular playthings for children and young adults because of their pleasing visual appearance and use in imaginary play. Heretofore, a wide range of creature form toys has appeared on the market. Many are of the stuffed variety, while others are formed from plastic, rubber or similar materials. Often, these creature form toys are combined with certain objects to enable them to perform specific functions, adding to their appeal. There are creature forms with internal adaptations enabling them to walk, talk, sing or play tape recordings. Some creature form toys house flashlights.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,840, which was issued to J. Swift on Dec. 29, 1987, a creature form toy contains a resealable internal pouch, whereby an illumination device, internally housed, lights up the creature form's eyes. This same patent specifies use of its resealable pouch for other purposes, such as retaining baby creature forms in the mother creature form's body, or for storing various items needed for everyday use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,285, issued to S. Summerville on Apr. 18, 1989, makes use of an anatomically stuffed creature form in which removably stuffed organs are housed. The stuffed creature form with removable organs is useful as an educational device, teaching correct anatomical positions of the organs.
Certain other creature forms have been modified to function as slippers for feet, or holders for baby bottles. Likewise, the creature form with removable brush serves a unique function; it is a play toy that can be used as a brush for hair or fur. This invention can appeal to the whimsical nature of many adults and pet owners, but it is especially useful to children, where it can offer them a new type of plaything with the purpose of encouraging grooming.
In as much as the prior art describes a great variety of uses for creature form toys, it shows that there is a continuing need for new and interesting adaptations to creature forms which serve a useful purpose.
The creature form with removable brush is appealing and fun to use, both as a play toy and as a brush for hair or fur. The creature form body lends individuality to the brush, and the protruding brush bristles lend a unique visual feature to the creature form body. The combined objects, the creature form body and the removable brush, can easily be separated for washing of either the body or the brush. Manufacturing of the invention is likewise simplified with the brush and creature form body as separate units.
In the preferred embodiments of the invention, the creature form body can be constructed of a fabric covering with a filler material. It can also be formed from a soft, squeezable plastic or rubber. The intent is to provide a pleasing tactile experience to the person using the invention. A young child may be more inclined to brush his or her hair because of the pleasant feel. A student may want to take the invention to school for use as a comfort object. Whereas the presence of an ordinary toy creature may cause embarrassment, the creature form with removable brush provides a good excuse for the student; it serves a practical purpose as a grooming device.
The creature form body can assume any desired configuration, and be constructed of any appropriate material formed to the desired shape. Therefore, the embodiments described herein are not intended to be limiting, but rather illustrative with respect to the scope of the invention. Whereas, the creature form body is capable of numerous variations, likewise is the contained brush capable of varying styles. Again, it is to be understood that the present invention and separate elements thereof, can assume any desired shape, and are not limited to the descriptions and illustrations of the preferred embodiments described herein.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following summary of the invention.